


Reunion

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in April 2010, Adam returns from his month long promo tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danielle opened the door of Adam’s home to greet him as he stepped out of the limo.

With a wide grin on his face he walked up to her and kissed her and gave her a huge hug, while his eyes were scanning the hall – looking, hoping for evidence that someone else was there too.

The bags were offloaded into the hallway and Danielle picked up her bag and made to leave.

‘Wait, what are you doing?’ said Adam ‘Come hang with me for a while, I’ve missed you so much’

Danielle smiled and indicated down the hallway with her eyes ....

Adam turned and gasped, not even hearing the click of the door as Danielle disappeared.

Leaning against the doorway to the lounge, one arm up on the door jamb and the other on his hip, was Tommy. He was smiling that big, wide smile that belonged only to Adam.

Adam was transfixed. A month away was a long time and they had had their ups and downs. Adam was hopeful following their recent conversations and the public tweets – which made Adam’s heart soar more than he could ever have imagined. He had put it right out there for all to see with the ‘Sweet Dreams, Glitterbaby’ tweet and was ecstatic when he got the return tweet ‘@adamlambert morninnng, babyboy! ’

How he had analysed that tweet – the innuendo in the drawn out morninnng, the babyboy (oh, how he loved to hear Tommy call him that) and the huge smile ... he definitely thought this was looking good.

Then, when there was no sign that Tommy was at the house, he became all uncertain again – the phone calls, texts and tweets, what if had misinterpreted any of that?

Now Tommy stood before him. Adam devoured him with his eyes, taking in every minute detail.

The bare feet, the skin tight grey jeans, the white gossamer shirt with only a few buttons done up, the peacock feather necklace that a fan had given him for Tommy in Singapore and that Taylor had delivered to Tommy, the red lips and exquisite make up emphasising those beautiful brown eyes and the gorgeous blond hair framing that pretty, pretty face.

Adam could not move. His feet were leaden and he felt a wave of deep emotion wash over him. Tommy sensed how Adam was feeling. After all, he knew the depth of his love for Adam and also knew that Adam didn’t believe it ...yet.

Tommy quickly walked to Adam ... Adam reached out his arms to envelope Tommy and the tears came immediately. ‘I didn’t ....’ started Adam. Tommy put his index finger to Adam’s lips ‘Stop talking Babyboy ... and listen to me’

Tommy cupped Adam’s face in both hands, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs. ‘ I am in love with you, Adam’ he said ‘I am yours forever and want you to be mine forever’ then he kissed Adam, it was the sweetest, gentlest, most love filled kiss and completely broke Adam apart.

They stayed there in the hallway for a long time, Tommy holding Adam as he sobbed with relief and happiness. Tommy was there for Adam, always would be ... no-one would hurt Adam while Tommy was around, he would see to that. Right now, Tommy knew that Adam needed him to be the strong one ... and what Adam needed, Tommy would always provide.

‘It’s OK, Adam .... it’s going to be okay baby’ Tommy whispered ...’Come on, you must be absolutely exhausted .. you’ll feel much better after a shower’ There was nothing sexual about this suggestion, it was caring and sensible and Adam just took Tommy’s hand as he led him upstairs.

Tommy had laid out everything that Adam needed in the bathroom off Adam’s bedroom. He reached in and turned on the shower and scooted Adam to get in. Once Adam was showering, Tommy went downstairs to get them some drinks. He made tequila with lime for Adam, smiling to himself at the memories of Cabo that the drink evoked, and grabbed a beer for himself.

He returned to Adam’s bedroom and stood the drinks on the nightstand.

Adam was having a long shower .. he so needed it. Tommy sat on the edge of the huge bed and picked up his guitar. He was strumming and singing quietly to himself as Adam appeared in the doorway in his white bathrobe with his damp hair all mussed up.

He gasped for the second time as he saw & listened to Tommy. Tommy looked up at him, set his guitar down, smiled and patted the bed for Adam to come and lie beside him.

Adam complied ... he had spent more than 4 weeks being in charge and being ‘on’ for every waking minute ... it was a joy and a relief to comply.

He scooted over to the right hand side of the bed where Tommy was sitting and half lay half leaned into the pillows that Tommy had stacked there. Tommy turned and laced his left arm under Adam’s neck, so that Adam’s head was cradled against his shoulder ... Tommy’s right arm lay lazily across Adam’s torso.

‘So’ said Tommy ‘You want to tell me all about it?’

Tommy was perfectly happy to sit and listen to 31+ days of stories if Adam wanted to recount them. He wanted to hear everything that Adam had experienced and was content to bathe himself in Adam’s voice that he had missed so much.

Adam just shook his head ‘I will tell you everything’ he emphasised ... but right now, what I would love is to hear you play.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Adam gently on the forehead - then he stood, picked up his guitar and sat on the huge armchair next to the bed. Adam turned onto his right side, with both hands clasped together under his right temple. Tommy started to play and Adam was lost in his eyes and his music.

Tommy glanced at Adam, his eyes were closed and listening. As Tommy continued, he could see Adam drifting towards sleep. Tommy whispered ‘Sleep tight, baby ... sweet dreams, I love you more than you could ever imagine and I will be here in the morning’ ..... Adam’s mouth curled upwards slightly in the most imperceptible of smiles and then he was asleep ... a deep glorious sleep with those words resonating in his mind and on his lips.

Tommy smiled to himself and set his guitar down on it’s stand.

He stood and stretched and wondered what to do next. Adam was safe and asleep and Tommy was elated. He knew that Adam loved him and that life was going to be so different from here on in but this was their night and no-one was going to rob him of that.

He turned off his phone and then found Adam’s and turned that off also.

He looked once more at Adam sleeping soundly and padded off downstairs to collect a couple of beers from the fridge and return to their bedroom.  
Tommy settled himself cross legged on the armchair next to Adam’s side of the bed. He wasn’t yet tired but wanted to be able to watch Adam sleep while he watched TV.

He turned the TV on and made sure that the volume was low .... checking on Adam from time to time to make sure that it wasn’t disturbing him.  
Tommy watched a movie ... looking at Adam’s face every couple of minutes or so and smiling to himself that Adam was sleeping soundly.

Once the movie was over, Tommy went to the bathroom and showered – he cleansed his face, considered whether to reapply eyeliner and lipstick, then decided not to. Adam was in bed clean faced and so would he be when Adam saw him in the morning. It was almost symbolic ... they would both be natural, devoid of any facade ...

Tommy looked at the clock ... this was the earliest that he had been to bed since he was ?? what .. about 10?!

Still, he knew that Adam would wake early and he knew that he wanted to lay close to Adam for as long as possible ... so he turned off the TV and the lights and climbed into Adam’s bed. It was a huge bed, yet Tommy inched his way across and snuggled behind Adam. He curled his left arm across Adam and just lay there taking in Adam’s smell and falling in with Adam’s breathing pattern.

Very soon, Tommy fell into a deep sleep.

 

It was 5am – the traditional hour that time travellers wake.

Adam opened his eyes almost in a panic. ‘Where am I and how long have I got to get ready?’

His eyes blearily scanned the room .... it seemed familiar? Suddenly he realised that he was home. He relaxed a little and scanned some more. As his eyes saw Tommy’s guitar and the three empty beer bottles next to the armchair in his direct line of vision, Adam smiled a little. It was then that he became aware of the arm resting across his middle ... he looked down and, recognising the tatooed sleeve.

The rush of adrenaline that had stopped short in Adam’s hitched tears the night before, returned. This time it surged straight to his loins. Adam began turning onto his back and then left side – taking care not to waken Tommy.

Tommy roused slightly and turned – still mostly laying on his right side but the top part of his torso had turned a little so that he was almost laying on his back.

Adam eased himself up on his left elbow and studied Tommy’s face.

He traced the contour of Tommy’s lips lightly with the index finger of his right hand. Tommy responded with a slight outlet of breath and parting of the lips.

Adam licked his lips. He was acutely aware of the respect that Tommy had awarded him last night. They both longed for intimacy, yet Tommy had taken care of Adam’s every need .. part of which had been to just ‘be’ together with no expectations. Adam would never, ever forget what Tommy had done for him last night.

In turn, Adam sensed that Tommy was wanting much more .... and Adam was certainly ready for that now ... as long as Tommy was.

Adam now carefully once again traced the contours of Tommy’s lips – this time with his tongue.

He sat back up and watched Tommy’s reaction. Tommy’s mouth opened and his body arched .. and Adam was aware that both of them had hardened ..... Adam waited.

Eventually, Tommy opened his eyes a little. Once they had focussed on Adam’s brilliant blue eyes drilling down into his soul, Tommy grinned and said ‘good morninnng, babyboy!’ It was said in exactly the same cadence as his tweet and Adam thrilled at the feeling that gave him.

As Adam bent to kiss Tommy, Tommy sat up a little and made to get out of bed - ‘I’m not kissing you with morning breath on your first morning home ..’ he said. Adam gently pushed him down ... his hand went to the nightstand and grabbed the untouched tequila and lime that Tommy had fetched for him the night before.

‘You are not getting out of my bed, Tommy’ Adam said. ‘Let’s each drink half of this ..... I love the taste of this ...’ Adam smiled as he offered the glass to Tommy.

Tommy drank from the glass and screwed his nose up a little - Adam drank the rest and set the glass down on the nightstand ... never once taking his eyes off Tommy.

Tommy started to speak ‘Adam I ....’ .... this time it was Adam’s turn to silence the conversation. He did so by lowering his face to Tommy’s and brushing his lips against Tommy’s lips.

‘I am in love with you, Tommy’ Adam breathed into his mouth ‘ I am yours forever if you will have me?’

Tommy grabbed the back of Adam’s head and pulled his mouth towards his own ‘you are fucking kidding me, right?!’ he said as they locked lips.


	2. Reunion - The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweets are real tweets. They happened!

Tommy kissed Adam passionately – their eyes were wide open, locked together, neither wanting to forego the love & passion in the other’s windows to the soul.

Gradually, lust overwhelmed them and their eyes closed in ecstasy. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths lovingly, yet with the beginnings of a feverish passion.

They stopped, breathless for a moment - looking deep into each other’s eyes – before locking lips and entwining limbs once more in a synchronised dance of emotion.

The day was incredible ... they kissed, made love, showered, had snacks, listened to music together and kissed a whole lot more before Tommy cried ... ‘ Shit, I am supposed to text Danielle’

Adam, supping on another beer [yes, beer!] raised a mobile eyebrow at Tommy and said ‘You are supposed to text my best friend exactly why?’  
Tommy mumbled something about an agreement they had and a code they had agreed on. ‘Oh, we were talking about stuff – and we got to talking about this new movie that a friend of Danielle’s is in’

Adam smiled and pushed the palm of his hand forward as if to say ‘and.......?’

Tommy explained about the movie with the teenaged lesbian lovers who made out all night and ......

‘Oh, so you have a secret code with my best friend now?!’ said Adam – smiling widely.

Tommy looked a little uncertain for a brief moment until Adam slapped him squarely in the backside with a grin .... ‘Yup’ Tommy said – with that cheeky grin that Adam could NOT resist.

Adam bent his head forward and gripped Tommy’s lower lip between his teeth ... there was a twinkle in his eyes. Adam was loving that Tommy loved Danielle and Danielle love Tommy ... this was the best thing that Adam could have wished for.

He bit a little harder on Tommy’s lip ... Tommy groaned and arched sensuously ........

Adam sat up and grabbed his phone. ‘Fuck, who turned this off?’ he flicked a look at Tommy and received that irresistible Tommy grin in return .....

Adam turned on his phone and tweeted to Danielle ‘Jack & Diane’ ... he turned the phone to show Tommy before he pressed send.

Tommy’s jaw dropped ... ‘you know that tweet is going to be dissected, devoured, regurgitated and redissected?’ Adam nodded.

‘That is so rad’ smiled Tommy and grabbed Adam to finish off what this conversation had started earlier.

49 minutes later Tommy tweeted 'Hello @ DanielleStori:-) haha’

Adam called Danielle and invited her round – just Adam, Tommy and Danielle .. it was to be a special celebration that Danielle had played a huge part in.

By the time that Danielle arrived, Tommy and Adam were downstairs fully dressed (for the first time that day!) Tommy gave them some alone time, knowing that – whilst Danielle had been his rock while Adam was away – Adam needed to discuss things with her big time.

Tommy was momentarily jealous ... he had girlfriends, but none like the relationship that Adam had with Danielle.

Tommy lifted the lite beer to his lips while he programmed in the music playlist. Once he hit play – he sat on the edge of the settee – swigging and swaying a little to the music.

He glanced into the kitchen where Adam & Danielle were deep in conversation – Adam hugged Danielle and her eyes smiled at Tommy over Adam’s shoulder.

As Danielle and Adam released their grip on one another – Danielle walked towards Tommy.

She stood in front of him, beckoning him to his feet. Tommy smiled at her and stood, ready to receive her massive hug.

‘Adam tells me that you hugged him good last night’ she said ‘in fact, he said that you were the most amazing hugger he has ever had!’

Danielle held Tommy by the shoulders and stood back to look at him. His eyes were moist as he looked at her. ‘ I love you, Tommy ... I love you for how you love Adam’

Tommy squeezed her tightly to him ...

Adam watched from the kitchen. He was so amazingly in love with Tommy and so happy that Danielle and Tommy were so close ... Adam walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them. ‘I love you both so much’ he said.

Danielle sensed the moment ... she stepped back and let Adam envelop Tommy .. they whispered a few quiet words to each other the grabbed Danielle again for a dual, hug.

Then they ate, drank, sang, played games and enjoyed the company of each other. Danielle smiled whenever Adam hugged Tommy, Tommy smiled whenever Danielle hugged Adam and Adam smiled when he caught Tommy hugging Danielle. It made his heart soar to witness his best friend in the world and the love of his life together.

The three enjoyed a perfect evening together and, as 2am approached, Danielle realised that Adam was flagging and made her excuses to leave. Adam and Tommy hugged Danielle – made sure that she got in the taxi OK and then made their way to bed.

What happened behind closed doors is their business .. all we can do is study their tweets the next day and wonder??!!

Adam: Jetlags still lingering... Was up at 6am! Yikes 7:51 AM Apr 3rd via Echofon  
Tommy: @adamlambert I got my burrito :D 8.07 AM Apr 3rd via UberTwitter in reply to adamlambert  


Danielle: @TommyJoeRatliff hello amazing hugger! Last night was fun!!!:) 12.58pm Apr 3rd via Twitterrific in reply to TommyJoeRatliff  
Danielle: @adamlambert last night was fun:) glad you're back!!! xo 13.00 PM Apr 3rd via Twitterrific in reply to adamlambert


End file.
